


twit fic 1

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, M/M, Omega Will, Omegaverse, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 41





	twit fic 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

“i can’t- i can’t-“ will pants, whimpering as hannibal holds him up.  
“you can, darling. you know the word. you’d say it if you wanted me to stop,” hannibal replies, pinching will’s nipple.   
will sobs, overstimulated and overwhelmed. he nods, dropping his head back against hannibal’s shoulder. they’re both kneeling, will’s legs held spread by hannibal’s.   
“you’re doing well, will. you can have my knot when i’m done. that’s what you want, isn’t it?”  
will nods again.  
“use your words, sweet boy.”  
“y-yes.”   
hannibal starts thrusting again, burying his cock into will’s slick hole before drawing out just a couple of inches. they’ve been at it for at least two hours now, hannibal pushing will to the edge of orgasm before denying him.   
“please, please, alpha, please,” will begs, knowing it’s useless. hannibal kisses his temple before surging forward, pushing will down onto his stomach and following him down. he starts fucking into will with quick and deep thrusts, keeping his pace even.   
“hannibal!” will cries out, his voice hoarse and trembling. he clutches at the ruined sheets with one hand and at hannibal’s hair with the other. hannibal growls, kissing the back of will’s neck, nosing at his hairline.   
“you can come, darling. but don’t touch yourself.”  
will knows it won’t be a problem. his cock is leaking, and the rub of the soft sheets is more than enough when he’s been on edge for so long.   
“hannibal, hannibal, h-ah!” will ruts back weakly, clenching hard around hannibal’s cock as he comes. he feels the beginning of hannibal’s knot, and it drags his orgasm out even further.   
will whines like he’s in pain when hannibal comes, filling him with come and plugging him up with his knot. he gasps and moans when hannibal bites hard on the back of his neck, drawing blood and not letting go.   
will shakes and swears he has a second orgasm, there’s no way he’s still coming. he feels boneless and shaky when hannibal rolls them to their sides, both arms wrapping around will’s waist and holding him close.   
he whimpers when hannibal licks the bite on the back of his neck, grabbing his mate’s arms and clutching them to his chest. he feels and hears the low rumbling purr coming from hannibal against his back.   
“how are you feeling, my love?” hannibal asks, stretching out as much as he can and resting his forehead against the back of will’s head.  
“m’tired,” will murmurs. “safe. claimed. full.” he knows hannibal likes when he’s specific.   
“you did so well,” hannibal replies, his thumb rubbing up and down the center of will’s chest. “you’ve earned a reward.”  
will mulls that over briefly.  
“bath together?” he requests, voice soft.  
“of course, my dear boy. of course.”   
the two rest as hannibal’s knot goes down. will feels protected in his mate’s embrace. later, he gets his requested bath before being tucked into fresh sheets, wearing nothing but one of hannibal’s shirts.


End file.
